Needs and Wants
by Kittysand Katie
Summary: [YusukeKeiko drabble] She discovered that you can't always get what you want. However, you'll always find what you need.


"_If there's anything that you want,_

_If there's anything I can do,_

_Just call on me, and I'll send it along,_

_With love, from me to you…" _

The song…it brought back memories from her childhood. She'd listen to the CD, getting all these ideas in her head of how her future husband would be. How silly she'd been when she was a child.

If you told someone who knew her about it, they'd probably laugh and say she'd never do that. But she wasn't always down-to-earth. She never really had female friends, or very many friends of any type, while she was growing up, but she still did it. She still fantasized, like the other girls. Perhaps even more than them.

They had their knights in golden armor, or so she overheard them say. She had a gentleman in a penguin-like tuxedo. He was smart, serious, successful, talented, and romantic, of course, an exotic blonde with a foreign accent and seven languages that could roll off his tongue. The dream-boy was everything she thought she wanted in a man, and he stayed with her wherever she went in her childhood, comforting her in her mind when she cried and applauding her after certain academic achievements.

And then he started to disappear.

She didn't know why, but she saw less of him when she was ending her second year of middle school (1). The year became a wheel of emotions for her, sorting out who she was, what she wanted, who she trusted, and how she felt. She noticed her real feelings, the killers of the imaginary lover, shortly, but wishfully shrugged it off as hormonal emotion.

It persisted. She refused to believe her mind, forcing herself to think of the dream-boy in hopes of shaking the feeling off.

Still it continued to persist. She didn't understand: What happened to what she wanted? The refined foreigner with the rare-colored locks? He wasn't that image. He wasn't even close to that image. He had most of the traits she despised in a man, so why was she caring for him more every day?

And finally, when she couldn't take denying fact anymore, she gave up on the dream-boy, sending him off to wherever abandoned figments of imagination go. And as time went by, she knew she had made the right decision. At last, she was in her right mind. Things began to seem more…real.

She realized that you can't always get what you want. Not every man is a romantic.

But sometimes, when you accept this, and come to reality…you'll get what you need.

"No," She said, almost impulsively.

He frowned. "Why not? I thought this was one of your favorite songs, Keiko."

"It is,"

"Then why can't we put it on the wedding CD? (2)" He was pouting now, and looking irresistibly cute.

Keiko giggled. "Because…it's not us,"

"Fine," He looked down the list of tracks on the CD case. "What about 'Eight Days A Week'?"

She broke into a huge smile. "No! Stop it! You're trying to be romantic again!"

Discouraged, he tossed the CD back in the basket and rummaged around, picking up another one quickly. He flashed it at her: It was the 1980-1990 U2 CD. "'With or Without You'?"

Keiko gave him the thumbs-up to put it on the list of songs. "_There_ we go. That's my Yusuke."

_Fin_

**1: **In my oh-so-limited knowledge of Japanese culture, I do know that middle school goes to 9th grade there. I think it starts in 6th, so the end of second year would be seventh grade. That would be a little bit before the series starts.

**2:** I don't know if all people do this, but my babysitter made a wedding CD that she gave to everyone who came to the reception. It had some pretty awesome songs, including U2, though a different song.

**Katie's Note:** Hey, you guys! I got the inspiration for this fic by listening to way too much Beatles and U2 (By the way, I don't own those songs!). "Eight Days A Week" and "From Me to You" (The first song) are both Beatles songs that definitely do not fit Yusuke and Keiko. "With or Without You" by U2 is a closer fit. Listen to them all or I shall hunt you down. xD

This was just random Yusuke and Keiko fluff that I thought up. Sort of a different perspective on Keiko and the relationship. Yah, Keiko wanted a romantic guy, Keiko dreamed of a romantic guy, but got Yusuke and doesn't want him to change. Aww, I love those two so much!

**Until my next drabble…**curse you, Rafael Nadal!


End file.
